Mystery of the Underground
by EverlastingEvanescence
Summary: Dipper and Mabel go to a Lucha Underground event, and see something that they shouldn't. How will they solve this mystery? Well, don't just sit there waiting for me to tell you, read it! This isn't a crossover because Lucha Undergorund isn't on this site, so I can't put any of the LU characters on here.


Mystery of the Underground

"Dipper! Dipper! Guess what?" Mabel rushed in to their room excitedly. "Uh…you got a picture of Bigfoot? You found a zombie? You found out why Family Guy still has an audience?" Dipper asked, trying to guess what was making Mabel so excited. "No, no, and no. I won a radio contest, and got tickets Lucha Underground for two," Mabel said while presenting the tickets in grand fashion. Dipper's excitement waned considerably. "Really? You're excited just because you get to go to some stupid wrestling thing?" Dipper said. "No, I'm excited because _we_ get to go to an awesome wrestling thing," Mabel countered.

"Mabel, I'm not going," Dipper said while crossing his arms in front of his chest. Mabel then pulled out her puppy dog eyes. "Please Dipper? It won't be as much fun without you," Mabel said, with tears coming out of her eyes. Dipper felt his defenses falling, but he tried to stand his ground. "No Mabel," Dipper said with less confidence then before. Mabel then hugged him, still crying. "But, I just wanted you to come and have a good time seeing people fight each other. I know you'd like it if you'd give it a chance. Please?" Mabel said with her tear stained puppy dog eyes staring right into Dipper's soul.

Finally, Dipper couldn't say no to his sister anymore, and he just sighed. "Alright, alright! I'll come with you," Dipper said. Mabel instantly made her tears go away and her eyes returned to normal. "YES! Now come on, the bus to Boyle Heights leaves in 20 minutes, so get ready," Mabel said as she rushed out the door. Dipper looked at his books, and just sighed. "What the hell have I gotten myself into?" Dipper said to himself as he left to follow Mabel.

 **At Boyle Heights…**

"Well, that was a long ass bus ride. This wrestling thing better be worth it, Mabel," Dipper told her in an annoyed tone. Mabel just looked at him, as happy as she had been when they got on the bus. "Don't worry, bro. It'll be awesome, and you'll be going "Holy Shit" the entire time you're there," Mabel said while jumping in excitement. When they went into the arena, Dipper saw that they got pretty good seats, and that the event was about to start. He then saw the ring announcer, Melissa Santos, introduce us to the competitors.

"The following Lucha is falls count anywhere match. Introducing first, from the 559, Cage," she said as the crowd cheered for a man covered in muscles, wearing a singlet, and sporting a Mohawk. "Wow, he looks like a real badass," Dipper whispered over to Mabel. "Just wait until you see him fight," Mabel replied back. Then, Cage got into the ring, and Melissa started to talk again. "And his opponent, from Mexico City Mexico, Fenix," Melissa announced as the crowd started cheering for the masked luchador approaching the ring.

 **One match later…**

Fenix stood victorious over Cage, after hitting him with a Spanish Fly on the top of Dario Cueto's office. Dipper was awestruck. He saw Cage, an almost 300 pounder hit a moonsault, Fenix twisting like a tornado before hitting Cage with a crossbody on the outside, and of course, the move on the top of the office. "Mabel, I can't believe I'm saying this, but this is awesome. You were right about this show, it is great!" Dipper said, now getting into the spirit of the show as well.

 **Two more matches later…**

Dipper and Mabel were leaving when they started talking about the other matches that night. "Did you see how Prince Puma hit that awesome move onto Rey Mysterio? Or how about when Johnny Mundo and Taya id that double superkick on Mil Muertes. It was awesome!" Mabel was saying to Dipper as they tried to find the exit. Dipper then saw a faint glowing coming from a room at the end of the hallway. "Hey Mabel, what is that?" Dipper asked, while pointing to the door. "Oh, that's Dario Cueto's office. Hey, did you know he was in that shitty Jack and Jill movie?" Mabel said, going off topic.

"Mabel, don't you see that weird blue light coming from his office?" Dipper said as he pointed to his office, which did have a blue light coming out of it. Mabel just shrugged. "Maybe it's a reading light. A special reading light for those books that have invisible ink. Oh my God! Those books are awesome. Dipper, we have to get one of those," Mabel started, going off topic again. Dipper grabbed Mabel's wrist and led her to the front of Dario's office.

Inside the office, Dario was staring at the 7 ancient Aztec medallions. Any other year, these would just be a trinket for the Gift of the Gods championship. But this year, was different. "What is he doing with those things? And why are they glowing?" Dipper asked himself. Before he could do anything, he felt someone grab the back of his shirt. The person, who also had his sister, looked unhinged and was wearing wrestling trunks. "Well, well, well. It looks like you two saw a little too much," the voice said before he laughed maniacally.

 **Sorry about the lack of detail in the matches, but the first couple of chapters are about the mystery, and there will be a little more detail in the matches in later chapters, but not too much, since this is mainly about the mystery. Let me know what you think of this.**


End file.
